Memory resources are used to store information in electronic devices and other computing environments. Memory resources are typically accessed via commands transmitted by a memory controller. For example, a memory controller transmits read and write commands to a memory device over signal lines, including command signal lines for transmission of commands and data signal lines for transmission of data. The transmission of data over the data signal lines is often a bottleneck that limits system performance and can also consume a significant amount of power.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.